A Narsitice, A Hybird, An Adventure
"Goodnight, Mommy, Goodnight, Daddy, I love you," The five-year old Irken/Human girl told her parents. "Goodnight, Eve," Dib said, smiling. "Goodnight, Swetheart, Sweet dreams," Zay said, kissing her forehead. The two of them left her bedroom, and turned out the light. Eve rolled onto her side, and fell asleep almost instantly. However, she was startled awake, a few hours later. She shot upright in her bed, she had heard a loud noise, and seen a bright flash of light come from outside. She hopped out of her bed and ran over to the window, standing on her tiptoes, in order to see over the ledge. There she saw a boy, just a regular teenage boy, he looked around thirteen years old. He was holding a golden pocketwatch in his hand. He had messy brown hair, but somehow, it looked stylish. He had brown eyes, a pair of red sneakers, jeans, and a scruffy, blue collared shirt. He had a bright smile one his face. Eve stated at him in wonder, how did he get there? Why was he there? Many questions swan through Eve's mind, But something told her she wouldn't know the answer for a while. The teen looked up, and saw her, she could tell he was looking right at her. Then he smiled, one of the kindest smiles she had ever seen. She turned around and quietly walked out her door. She tiptoed down the stairs, and into her kitchen, from there, she opened the back door, and walked out into her yard. She crept around the house, and peeked around the corner of her home. There he stood, looking around, smiling just like he was when she looked at him from her window. He turned to her, and began to speak, "'Ello! Sorry, have I disturbed you? I was just...out...and about...Anyway, I was just wondering-...Actually, I'm quite hungry, mind if I come in?" Before Eve could answer, he had already opened the front door and was going through her cupboards. "Uhm...Excuse me...mister, but...wh-who are you...?" Eve asked. "Oh, sorry, I'm Daevid, David Tyler Smith, say, have you got any bananas?" He asked, turning around. "I...I think so Mr. Daevid, there...in the th-third cupboard, and on the t-top shelf," Eve said, pointing. Daevid followed her directions, an pulled out a bushel of bananas. "Ah! Here we go, brilliant!" "Sir, c-could...you be a little...quieter? Mommy, Daddy, and my b-brother are sleeping." "Oh, Sorry, I'm just excited," Daevid said, taking a green banana from the bunch. "Excited? A-About...What?" Eve asked, cocking her head to one side. "Oh, Uhm...I'm excited about...this banana...It looks delicious," he said, opening the fridge, and taking out a cup of yogurt. "Why are you...t-taking the green...banana?" "I like bananas, green, yellow, brown, magenta, aquamarine, I don't care, I like bananas of any color, shape, or size," He said, dipping the unpeeled green fruit into his yogurt. "Y-You're kinda...w-weird, Daevid..." "Am I? I figured as such, seeing as I'm not exactly one of the most regular people you'd ever meet," Daevid said, taking a bite out of the banana, peel and all. "I can...see that, mis-mister," Eve said, watching him eat his fruit. "So, why did you come out to see me? Any normal little girl would have gotten their mum and dad after seeing a strange, teenage boy on their frot lawn, but you didn't, you walked outside to talk with me, and you even let me in your home and gave me some of your food, why did you do that?" Daevid asked, finishing his banana and leaning forward intently. "Uhm...I-I don't know, Mr. Daevid, j-just the way...you smiled...a-at me, made me f-feel...S-Safe and h-happy," Eve explained. "Interesting...Although, slightly expected, after all, I tend to have that effect on people, anyway, what is your name, Ms. Membrane?" Daevid asked. "I-I'm Eve, Daevid...How'd y-you know my...l-last name?" "Well, Eve, I know every family in this town, but none of them know me," Daveid explained, leaning back against the wall. Eve cocked her head to one side, obviously confused. "Confusing, isn't it?" Daevid said, chuckling. "Actually, yes it is, mister." "Well, no matter, I have one single question for you Ms. Eve," Daevid said, looking at the young hybrid who stood before him. "What would that be...?" Eve asked. He smirked, happiness dancing in his chocolate brown eyes, "Would you like to go on an adventure?" Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia